The wrong girl
by 7Seven7
Summary: The Arlington Park Rapist picked the wrong girl to mess with. One shot, PLEASE REVIEW!


Gibbs sat silently at his desk watching a ZNN news report. "David" he called out.

"Yes, Gibbs?" she immediately replied.

"What's your running route?"

"Arlington circle then the backroute of Capital Hill"

Tony let out a whistle. "What is that, 8 miles?" Ziva nodded. "Every morning? Are you crazy?"

"Not everyone likes to wake up 7 minutes before they begin work, you know" ZIva stated.

"I know that, but _some_ people do tend to sleep _sometimes_. I'm beginning to thin you run off of batteries" Tony earned himself a slap to the back of the head from Gibbs for interrupting his conversation.

"_As I was saying_" Gibbs began, agitated, "Watch your back on Arlington, there's been a series of rapes in that area"

"Yeah, but doesn't the guy use physical force?" McGee chimed in

"What do you think rape is, Probie?" Tony asked

McGee rolled his eyes. "Ok, first of all, _she's_ the probie. Secondly, I meant that the attacker doesn't use chloroform or any other drugs. It's just a physical fight to overpower them"

"And Ziva's a ninja assassin" Tony said ruffling her hair.

"Yes, Gibbs, I will be fine. I'd like to see him try" She said with a hint of a joke.

"Well I wouldn't like to see _anyone _try, so watch your back" Gibbs said.

0o0

Then next mourning Ziva was running along Arlington Park. She was 5 miles into her run and keeping a pretty good pace. As she jogged by an alley, she felt someone pull her in from behind. She saw her assailant pull out a knife and hold it kind of awkwardly point it to her, a sign that he was not use to using it. _He is elevating. _She thought to herself. _Oh, I mean escalating. _

"Alright, don't move and be a good girl and I'll have you finishing your route by 7" he said with a sinister smile.

"Ehh, seven hundred hours does not work for me. I will be at work by then. Good try, though" She said. He barely had time to look confused before she kicked the knife out of his hand and under the dumpster. Before he could register what was happening, she had kicked him in the groin, causing him to double over in pain. This moment of weakness gave her time to knee him in the face. As he was on the ground, he attempted to grab he legs and pull her down to at least keep _some_ dignity, but she jumped above his swinging arm. "Ahh, ah, ah" she said with a wagging finger. He tried to get up to she punched him in the face. She heard a snap as her fist collided with his nose. "Now, how many women did you rape?" She asked. "What was it, five? Is that what they said on the news? Sounds about right." She gave him five strong kicks to the stomach. When he attempted to get up, she pulled his arms behind him. She heard a popping sound as she used a nearby piece of rope to restrain him. She hog tied him and sat on him to keep him still, which was more hell on his broken ribs. Then she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"Nine-one-one operator, what is your emergency?" A woman asked.

"Hello, my name is Ziva David, I am in an alley on Georgetown Street Northwest and I have the Arlington rapist you've been trying to find" she said casually.

"Do you need medical attention?" the woman asked, trying to hide her confusion.

Ziva stifled a chuckle. "No, but he does"

0o0

"David, nice of you to show up, it's 0900 hours" Gibbs stated as Ziva walked to her desk.

"Yes Gibbs, I am sorry. It has been a busy morning and I did not get to finish my run"

Gibbs looked confused and turned his attention to the TV playing ZNN when he heard a familiar name.

"In other news, probationary Agent Ziva David, working for NCIS caught the notorious Arlington rapist. For those of you not caught up with the case, the Arlington rapist has raped 5 women in Arlington national park in the last 2 weeks. He attempted to make the aforementioned his 6th victim, but was taken by surprise when she fought back. The rapist, who's real identity has not yet been released, was taken away in an ambulance with a broken nose, dislocated shoulder, and broken ribs, as well as many other lacerations' and bruises. Our source tells us he required 17 stiches to various areas. Meanwhile, the woman left the scene unharmed"

All 3 male detectives turned from the report and looked at Ziva.

"What?" She asked. Gibbs smiled and shook his head.

"He picked the wrong girl to mess with" Tony said with a smile.


End file.
